


Even 19:17

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [36]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Even texts Isak





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm in a bit of a bad place at the moment, so if I don't update everyday then that's why. I'll try my hardest to keep up though! I hope everyone understands.

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
